Keroro Gunsou special: Sad The Past and Friendship
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Mystery about The Sibling Hinata's father's past.  They don't know about Hinata's father.  Who know?


**Sad The Past and Friendship**

****

The past before Fuyuki and Natsumi was born, in the year 19xx, there populitas countryside.  
At school, there was a 12-year-old teenager was reading in class. The boy was similar to Fuyuki and his age. He's not Fuyuki but he named **Haru**. He's a little less with friends. Suddenly a group of children took Haru intend to play baseball, but he refused because he is subtly important business.  
"Sorry, I gotta go!" Haru said as he apologized for getting out of class to go home.

After that, groups of kids were talking about a strange child.  
"Again and again he read the book and hold" a skinny boy.  
"I hear he likes the things that a mystery" said a fat boy.  
The children are taking Haru as a child feels strange.

Haru want to go to the library to lend books.

In the library, Haru get in there so that he met with a guard libraries, Mrs. Shizuka.  
"Welcome, Haru-kun" "Again borrow a book?" Mrs Shizuka asked.  
"Yes" Haru nodded his head.  
Mrs Shizuka asked Haru wonder about a book like UMA and all sorts.

Haru smiled as he stated, "Because I want to see the UMA and aliens up close"  
"Sigh ... Your imagination vain" "They're not there, just lie alone" Mrs Shizuka felt nervous.  
"Yes, but I'm still learning here because I want to know about the UMA and the UFO" Haru to stay motivated.  
Then Haru will find shelves of books in the library to borrow. Mrs Shizuka did not think Haru remain viable but he still watched because Haru's most diligent study in the library.

A few hours now, this afternoon Mrs. Shizuka told Haru to go home to his house because she wanted to close the library. Currently, Haru go home.

On the way back to the house, Haru walking distance to the highway. Haru stared at the stars in the sky. Haru expect he would meet an alien to become friendly with him. Shortly thereafter, there was a shooting star. Haru so surprised and he was looking for a shooting star to find out.

In the midst of trees, Haru is always looking for shooting stars. Until he finds a fallen star by the creek. It turned out that shooting star is a celestial body that falls.  
Haru asked, "It's a UFO?"

Suddenly there is someone who comes from a UFO, apparently the person is a green Keron compatriots. That Keroro? Ah, not because he is similar Keroro but the colors are different. But it looks injured Keron because of this celestial body until he fell unconscious. Haru tried to help him, then took it to his house for treatment.

The next day, Keron is awake to see what was wrong with him. He was in bed. He started to get up, He was surprised to see around him.  
"Where am I?" Said Keron was surprised and nervousness.  
"At home" Haru replied.  
Keron surprised to see Haru at his side. "Who are you?" "Pekoponians?"  
"Pekoponian?" "What's that?" Asked Haru blinked, surprised.  
"You, you know!" "You people Pekopon!"Keron pointing at Haru.  
Then Keron retreat from Haru, then he would remove the device but no nothing with it.

"Gosh ... my gun!" "Where?" Said Keron panic ruffled his body.  
"Probably left in the object space where you fell" Haru thought.  
Keron tense thought he would be captured enemy. But ...  
Unlike the alleged Keron it, Haru bring food to Keron.  
Keron dark green wonder food brought Haru stared at him.  
"You must be hungry" "If you want, you can eat here" Haru said smiling.  
Keron not understand why Haru nice to her.

"Why would you help me as an enemy?" Keron said.  
"Enemy?" "My name is Haru" "What's your name?" Haru asked.  
Keron replied that his name is **Geroro**.  
"Geroro" Haru would greet Geroro.  
Geroro realize that Haru is people who are not afraid of him because he is the conqueror. Finally they got along very well.  
"What if someone find me?" "Can you help me?" Geroro asked.  
"No problem, I'm happy to help aliens" "You better hide in the closet" Haru nodded his head.

Every day, they always play together, read together and walk together.

Geroro would like to invite Haru to a place that he wants to show. Geroro told Haru to fly up the tool that is able to fly into space. Now Geroro driving tool flying into space. They now go into space using protection glass so as not to gravity. Haru became shocked and stunned to see the planet Earth for the first time.  
"Wow ...great" said Haru looked at the scenery around the planet Earth.

Haru sat next to the river along Geroro while conversing.  
"Why the earth is called Pekopon?" Haru asked.  
"Eh?" "Because we want to conquer this Pekopon because Pekopon as an enemy" Geroro answer.  
"I do not understand, should aliens tell the earth people like the 'earth' like this" Haru wonder.  
"People of the earth?" "You mean Pekoponian?" Asked Geroro.  
"No, but maybe that's" Haru replied.

Haru will say that he would prove the earth is not Pekopon on Geroro and many aliens.  
Geroro see Haru's face very serious, so he let the kid know it will prove.

Geroro staring at the sky, he thought he missed the planet then Haru noticed him that he knows Geroro misses the planet.

A week later,

At night,Geroro call Haru to speak with him in a place with no people.  
"Somebody should talk about you, Haru" said Geroro.  
"What is it, Geroro?" Haru asked.  
Geroro said he would go so he could not return to Pekopon again.  
Geroro apologize unequivocally Haru but Haru not sad, he knows his feelings.  
"I understand your feelings because we were friends" Haru holding Geroro's hands.  
Haru allow Geroro back to his planet for a farewell.

Before Geroro return, Haru must give amulet necklace on Geroro as memories. Geroro smile lifted the necklace talisman to say something on Haru.  
"I will not forget you, Haru"

Shortly thereafter, Geroro already returned to the air so that he don't anymore come back to earth. Haru looked sad because he misses his best friend.

==================

Twenty years later,

In the Himalayas, there is a climber who tried to pass through the cold winds.  
Until he couldn't survive anymore. An adult man is Haru. Haru sighed because he was cold. He issued a photo to see the photos. The photo was of his family consisting wife and two children. It turned out that two small children with his wife is **Fuyuki**and **Natsumi** are still the children while his wife, **Ms.****Aki**.  
Haru expect the family are still fine. Then he closed his eyes when the wind chill fog enveloped him with a cold.

One week later,  
Mrs. Aki into shock once received sad news that Haru, her husband was no anywhere. Mrs. Aki received her husband's relics since the himalaya. Mrs. Aki sobbed as she hugged her husband's relics. Behind the door, the Sibling Hinata peeked their mother sad hugging father's belongings.

What is Haru's dead? Or Haru mysteriously disappeared?  
There are not yet aware of the sibling Hinata's father are Keroro and the others. All because there is not often know the mystery of Sibling Hinata's father are.

THE END


End file.
